


Ghostly parenting

by sky_child



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_child/pseuds/sky_child
Summary: This is inspiredAlison and Mike had a baby girl and she can see the ghosts. They all try to keep her out of trouble.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The new baby

Alison and Mike had left the house in the early hours of the day. Alison woke having contractions and Mike being her Prince in shining armour swooped her into the car and drove to the hospital. He was going to be the best father he hoped.

Kitty woke up in Alison and Mike's bed alone. "Alison? Alison!!! " Kitty called out. "Alison left me!!" She wailed running through the house.  
She crashed into the Captain on his way to the door ready for his run. He steadied himself just in time to prevent falling over. "Good lord, Katherine what ever is the matter." The Captain pulled her up onto her feet. "Alisons not home. She's left me." Kitty burst into floods of tears. The Captain smiled, he was trying his best to comfort Kitty. "I'm sure she fine."Kitty looked up at him. "Oh that's good I'll wait then." Kitty's mood instantly changed. The Captain didn't know if she was actually upset or pretending. Kitty stared out of one of the common rooms windows waiting for the car to pull up.

She was there a long time. Pat walked up to her. "Still not here I'm guessing." She shook her head. Pat nodded then left her alone again.

The low rubble of wheels on pebbles woke Kitty up with a glow of happiness. "Alison! Alison." She ran straight through the wall and stood by the car door. "Kitty, hey can you just keep it down the baby's sleeping." Alison pulled out a baby carrier from the seat. "Oh a baby. How exciting." Alison nodded. "We havent named her yet and we wondered if you could help." Kitty's face lit up with joy. "Ooh yes, I'll tell the others." She picked up her skirts and rushed inside. 

Alison smiled at Mike who had taken the baby from her. "So what do the ghosts think?" Mike asked taking out the keys. "Oh well, only Kitty knows and she always happy so I guess we'll see."

All the ghosts were in the common room except for Humphreys body but he was never around anyway. The instant she entered to room a flood of conversation hit her. "Guys can you please keep it down. Talk one at a time." 

"Well we have come up with a list of names. Everyone had one suggestion. Mine is Charlotte. " The Captain reported. "I chose Isabelle." Thomas called out. Julian looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Wasn't that your girlfriends name." Thomas glared at him. Julian alwayed did this kind of thing. 

"I's have chosens Emily." 

"I have picked a good name, Elizabeth. It's regal and a very lovely name. The current Queen is called this." 

"I was thinking Matilda."

Alison nodded at everyone's suggestions. "They are all very nice but I like Charlotte the best." The Captain smiled. "Yes, yes that's a wonderful name." Alison looked at the baby.

"Welcome to Button house Charlotte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I picked Charlotte


	2. I will not stand for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian wants his room back and Mary is definitely a good parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is 4 months old in this chapter

"Agian, Alison. You choose my room for the baby to sleep in." Alison was exhausted. She had just spent the last week in hospital and came back to this. 

"I'm really sorry Julian but last time there was a baby you were great with her. Can you just please help shes only little and won't cry much." Julian looked at Alison and then the baby. "All right, but in future I will not stand for this.

The next few months were smooth sailing. Alison could just put the baby down and one of the ghosts would take care of her. This was usually the Captain or Fanny. However Mary would always agree to letting her stay with her. 

The Captain was sat in his usual chair in the corner of Charlottes room. " How's our little angel?" Alison poked her head around the door. "She doing great. Always asleep when in around. I guess she not a fan of this old walrus. " The Captain joked. Alison smiled closing the door. The Captain looked down on Charlotte. "Good night, private." The Captain got up and left the room. 

The morning sun shone through the curtains. It wasn't the sun that woke everyone up but crying. Julian stormed into the kitchen. "Right I've had enough I can't sleep at all in my room. And don't anyone mention the "last time" I've had enough."

Thomas was on the table laughing under his breath. "Ooooo, someones angry."Julian pointed with his usual gestures. "You know I have no time for a simple writer. I'm a respected politician." Thomas snorted "Was that before or after the sex scandal." Julian glared at him. "Listen here you bitc..."

Alison walked in with the baby. "Can you guys hush and don't swear the baby will learn it." Thomas nodded "Anything for you my sweet." Alison left. She felt really awkward around Thomas calling her "my sweet" she did not like it. She definitely considered going back to tell Thomas this but he wouldn't listen anyway. 

She put the baby down next to Mary. "Can you just look after her I need to get Mike." Alison ran off. "Aren'ts you the lovelyest baby that I ever did sees." Charlotte giggled. "I's bet yous are going to be a lovely lady."  
The baby babbled with joy. Alison returned with Mike. "Thank you Mary." She picked up Charlotte. "Its was my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She learns to walk and talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is 1 year old

"Mike! Mike come quick." 

Alison was sat in the hallway and Charlotte was stood up. With all the ghosts huddled around. Mike rushed upstairs to the hall. "Is everything ok?? Oh my god she stood up. What a clever girl." Charlotte took a step forward. "Come on Charlotte come to dada." She wobbled over to Mike. Finally grabbing his fingers to stay upright. The ghost all cheered. "Who's our clever little girl." Charlotte walked down the corridor a few more times before sitting down and stopping. 

Over the next few days Charlotte used her new favourite skill to discover new places. The ghosts would take her on walks around the house they would sometimes forget they could go through walls and this always ended in tears. 

She had found a favourite place with Kitty in her room. It was an old cupboard filled with boxes of toys. Alison had found her there multiple times. "Charlotte get away from there. Those are old toys they might be dirty." She knew that they weren't dirty but had lead paint and other toxic things in them. Alison was very glad that Humphrey had told her this. She didn't want Charlotte to be in danger. 

The weeks turned to months and it was nearly Charlotte's birthday. When something else happened. 

Everyone was sat in the common room. "Right so, book club. I don't know how I thought this could work but oh well here we are." Pat mumbled the last bit to himself. "Thomas you favourite book is..." Thomas looked off into the distance. "I really don't know. I like a good romance." Pat nodded. "I think we all expected that. How about you Julian." Julian glanced over from the game off chess. "Reading? I don't read." Pat smiled. This was going to be very hard. 

Meanwhile, Alison was tickling Charlottes chin who was laughing hysterically. "Agian." Alison stopped. Everyone looked at Charlotte. "Agian." Alisons mouth dropped open. "Holy shit! Mike Mike she said her first word." Mike ran from the sink nearly breaking one of the mugs as he raced out. "How am I never there when the good stuff happens." Alison tickled Charlotte who replied with "Agian." 

"Wow, she really learning fast." Pat exclaimed. Fanny nodded. "Well it's probably because of there are so many people about. I mean we're not people but it still counts." Thomas replied. Everyone knew what Thomas was saying. If only they were people and not dead. "I can't believe this shes already so grown up." he picked her up. "Our own girl she's such an grown up." Alison took her into her arms and swung her round.

"She be our girl." Mary said. Pat nodded. "She really is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write hope I captured Mary's voice correctly


	4. Character 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She learns about the stars with Robin

Charlotte was sat on the rug in the common room staring at the stars. "That is moonah." Robin was sat next to her pointing at the star speckled sky. "Moonah is important. Moonah never really leaves." She smiled at the glowing orb of white rock in the sky. "Moonah." She repeated. "Yes little one, that is moonah. Moonah is beautiful." Charlotte clapped her hands. "The moonah is beautiful.

Fanny rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about you smelly ape." Charlotte shook her finger at the moon. "Robin talk about moonah." Fanny looked at the sky then the pair on the carpet. "It's the Moon not the" Moonah". Where did the "a" come from anyway." Robin shrugged." If you wish to ever be a lady then follow me and my rules." Charlotte looked at Robin then at Fanny. "No I like moonah more." Alison was stood in the door way. "Come on Charlotte it's bedtime." Charlotte ran upstairs to the bathroom to clean her teeth.

"Thank you. She loved you both. Charlotte definitely likes the moon." Alison shut the door behind her. This was going well Charlotte was usually out of trouble and never got hurt. The ghosts and Mike were all doing great and Alison could go to work and hope that they would coexist peacefully  
but that was unlikely. 

She opened the bathroom door Mary and Charlotte were sat turning the taps on and off. They were pushing the soap bar down the side of sink and watching it hit the floor. "Charlotte, what are you doing?" Charlotte looked right at her. "It Julians." Alison looked right at Charlotte then Mary. "Yeah, of course it was. Who's going to read you a story. Me or Mike." Charlotte pondered on this well the best pondering a 3 year old could do. "Thomas." She said her voice was very quiet like she didn't want to be heard. 

"Ok, if Thomas wants to. Thomas get up here." Thomas burst in. "Alison you wanted to see me." Alison nodded tentatively. "Can you tell Charlotte a story please." Charlotte looked at him with the biggest smile she could muster. "Of course I could." she reached out to take his hand only for it to go through. Thomas felt like he was going to be sick but he was a ghost and only Kitty could do that (even though it only happened once).

"Sorry Charlotte you can't hold my hand." Charlotte looked up at him. "Sad." she look back to the ground at they walked to her room. "Once apon a time there was a girl called Charlotte." Thomas started. "She was a princess. Charlotte spent her time with her..." Thomas looked around for inspiration. "Giraffe? Who has a pet giraffe. She loved it with all her heart. One day she woke up and the giraffe was dead. Charlotte learnt that all life is temporary and nothing can stop the painful merciless claws of death. The end." He sat up with a confused Charlotte in her bed contemplating why the giraffe died and what" merciless" meant she concluded it meant happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's playing hide and seek then it goes wrong cos plot

"You'll never find me Charlotte." Kitty laughed running off into one of the rooms. Charlotte was curled up covering her eyes. "Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come." Charlotte started running down the hallway. She didn't look where she was going and ended up running straight through Fanny.

"A lady doesn't run indoors." Charlotte slowed down "Sorry." She looked back to see Lady Button turn the corner only to then continue running.

Charlotte opened the nursery door. She looked around being as silent as possible. A small laugh came from the curtains. "Got you!" she pulled the curtains to reveal Kitty covering her face.

"How did you find me. No one has ever found me ever." Charlotte looked confused. "Really? That was e... easy." Kitty's expression became quite sad. She had never been found by anyone other than Mary but Kitty decided she had cheated. "Oh. Oh of course." She didn't run off crying like usual she just slowly walked through the walls. Charlotte was still baffled by this and didn't think much of it.

Kitty continued to trudge through the walls and grounds of Button House. Charlotte saw her again turning the corner and sitting on the stairs. "Kitty? Sorry." Kitty looked at Charlotte. "No, it's okay. I just get a bit sad about that all us ghosts do." Charlotte nodded she didn't fully understand but she knew Kitty was upset in some regard.

"Kitty do you want a sleep over." Kitty began to smile. "Oh yes I would like that." Charlotte smiled back. "Maybe when I'm six." Kitty nodded vigorously. "And how old are you?"  
Charlotte counted on her fingers. That was something she learnt at school and something she took great pride in doing. "I'm four. So one, two. Two years!" Charlotte hadn't yet been taught time so the difference was excusable.

For the rest of the day she and Kitty both danced around waiting for the two years to come quickly. In the end they both concluded that two years was a long way away and they should be doing things in the meantime.

"Charlotte it's dinner!" Alison called from the kitchen. "Mike made us all chese on toast. Well I have chesse on burnt toast. Thank you, darling." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Thomas was stood scowling in the corner beside the sink.

Once they had finished, Charlotte decided to explore as she had never fully seen the whole house and she wanted to find a new hiding place. Charlotte spun around in her dress until she fell over on the library floor. The house was very big and the library was also quite large she could never read all of these books (she couldn't read much in the first place but there was alot of books).

After a few moments of thinking she got up and left to the stair case. There were two flights of stairs one go up and the other leading down. She hadn't ever been down these stairs and it wouldn't hurt to try. Charlotte wandered down to the basement door she clicked it open. The light that came in showed lots of people. They were covered in gross red-yellow lumps and scars. All covered in dirt and ripped tattered clothes and tangled messy hair.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Charlotte screamed, "Mummy! Monsters." She curled covering her eyes and burst into tears. The plague ghost looked at her bitterly. "Well that wasn't very nice. He's actually quite a nice person except for the fact he killed us all." They all stared at Mick. "I'm really sorry."

Alison and Mike ran as fast as they could. "What is...  
it. Oh, right it's you lot." Charlotte looked up from her teary palms. "You can see them too." Alison nodded. "You and me we're special. Mike can't see them." Charlotte looked at him. "You can't see them." Mike crouched down beside her. "Not a thing. Mummy had to explain everything to me at first. I still can't remember them all." Charlotte started to laugh. "Silly daddy he can't see them." Alison smiled. "Yeah, well I'm glad I can't see ghosts expecially that old lady." Charlotte stared at him. "You mean Fanny." Alison cut in. "And the others Robin, the Captain and Mary?" They all laughed glad they could see the light in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teacher is very concerned about Charlotte

The village that was closest and happened to be owned by a friend of sorts, Mr Barclay, was quite small. It had its own school and this is where Charlotte would go every morning on the week days.

She liked school however she never really felt like she fitted in. Charlotte had no friends she would usually sit by herself. All the other girls would play tag or families with the boys. Charlotte was ok with being alone it gave her more time to think of games to play with Kitty when she got back. The teachers weren't as ok with a young girl seemingly doing nothing by herself all day.

"Good morning class." Mrs Woods called out. "Good morning Mrs Woods." The class all repeated in sync. "Today we will be learning more about each others families. So get into your table pairs." Charlotte didn't have a table pair her partner was off sick which was a shame because she was the only person she could talk too. The teacher saw this and took a seat beside Charlotte. "Charlotte, what is your family like?" She looked down at her. "Well Mummy and Daddy are nice but I like Kitty the most." The teacher nodded. "Is she your big sister." Charlotte shook her head. "No she's a grown up and not my sister." The teacher smiled covering her slight concern. "Is there anyone else in your family." Charlotte nodded smiling even more than before. "There's the Captain he's from the war. Thomas writes stories and po..poet..poetry." The teacher looked at her and smiled again this time she felt like asking more.

"So these people are your family." Charlotte looked at her with a stern expression. "No silly, your like my Daddy he can't see them either." The teacher got up saying nothing more she was concerned to the point where a call home might be suitable.

"Is this Mrs Cooper." the teacher glanced back at Charlotte. "Oh yes it is thats great. Now your daughter Charlotte. No no she's done nothing wrong. She is doing great in some regards. I am just wondering does she have tendencys to make things up. It's just she was talking about a girl called Kitty..." The teacher nodded she needn't have worried after all. "Well thank you." She hung up and placed the phone down.

Alison set the phone down on the kitchen table. "Mike! I got a call from school." Mike rushed into the kitchen. "Has she done something wrong?" Alison stood up. "I knew it would happen eventually. We have to tell her this. She can't tell anyone about the ghosts." Mike nodded. "Well, we should both pick her up from school." Alison smiled unsure of what the conversation would be like.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Charlotte ran upto her parents. They both smiled. "Can we go to the park." Alison looked at Mike with a nervous glance. He took her hand and Alison took the other. "Well, we were thinking about getting ice cream but if you want to..." Alison was cut off mid scentence. "No I want ice cream." Alison sighed with relief.

Alison took out the ice cream tub and three bowls. "Charlotte we got a call from the teacher. You're not in trouble but we need to talk." Charlotte looked nervous she hadn't ever been in trouble even though her parents said she wasn't it still felt like it. "So about the ghosts." Alison started, "We want you stop talking about them." Charlotte looked even more confused. "But why?" Alison looked at Mike and then at Charlotte. "Other people can't see them and they might be scared by us being able too. Charlotte you shouldn't tell anyone until they are ready." Charlotte nodded there were somethings she didn't understand but it was for the best. She decided that she would tell no one about them any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want ice cream now ._.


	7. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has a sleep over with Kitty

Charlotte and Alison had just finished putting a mattress down on the floor. "It's so fun having sleep overs. I actually never had one before." Alison smiled "Good Night you two." Charlotte smiled back. "Night." Kitty and Charlotte sat up. "So what do we talk about." Charlotte asked,"How about boys." Kitty nodded. "Well Kitty what do you want in a man then." Kitty looked at her unsure. "I think he should be tall and have blond hair and be very handsome." Charlotte nodded. "Let's ask everyone!"

She opened the door as quickly as possible to avoid it creaking. "Thomas what do you want in a woman." Charlotte asked. "I only love brunettes. I loved Lady Isabelle but also fair Alison until..." Thomas was stopped by the door shutting.

The pair went around asking all the ghosts until they were only left with Fanny and the Captain. They decided that they would talk to Fanny first.

They both snuck across the hallway between the nursery and Fanny's room guessing she would be there. Charlotte opened the door. Fanny looked at her with annoyed expression as though she had been disubed while contemplating something important. "What do you want at this hour young lady." Charlotte rubbed her hands together. "We were wondering what kind of man you would like to marry."

Charlotte walked over to where Fanny was, Kitty following closely behind. "I would like a man who would listen to me and really get to know and love me. A man who is a kind person who is compassionate to me." Charlotte felt very bored already. "My man would be a fine upstanding gentleman a true friend as well." Charlotte shuffled away towards the door. "That's nice." She said quickly before rushing off.

Kitty looked through the walls to find the last ghost they needed to answer their question.

They found the Captain in the movie room sat beside his usual window. He looked round seeing Kitty first. "Ah, Katherine I've been meaning to talk to you. Oh Charlotte you're here too. May I ask why?" Charlotte looked at Kitty wanting her to ask this time. "Charlotte and I were wondering what you're dream lover would be. And we haven't asked you yet." Kitty was interrupted by Charlotte. "What would your dream woman look like?"

The Captain froze.

"Ah, urm well you see." He spluttered, "Does it have to be a... a woman could it be a... well, a man?" He instantly regreted what he said. Charlotte shrugged. "Yes if you want."The Captain stood up. Part of him was glad another nervous" Well he would have to be an army man and have brown hair and beautiful eyes. I'm very sorry I got carried away." Charlotte looked at him. "Wow, sounds cool. I like this one girl she's called Samantha but she likes Sam. The boys are mean to her they say she not a girl." The Captain nodded not knowing what to say. "Were going to bed." Charlotte grabbed her toy rabbit then promptly left. "Well Goodnight then private." Charlotte poked her head back around the door. "Good night Cap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It think this chapter is so pure and adorable


End file.
